Under The Shirt
by loveisbrucas
Summary: While watching a movie and spooning  Quinn being the big spoon  Quinn decides to go under the shirt with her girlfriend for the first time after she feels Rachel breathing heavily after a steamy scene in the movie


**They were watching a movie when it happened. They were watching Basic Instinct, to be specific. Rachel was laying on her side, back facing Quinn on her bed, when Quinn got the idea. Rachel had told her the other day that she was ready to go all the way with Quinn, and Quinn had been rounding second when Rachel's dads decided to come home. She was pretty pissed at them considering she had Rachel's top and bra off and was seeing her boobs for the first time, when they made their appearance. Since then she had decided two things: one Finn was an even bigger idiot than she thought, Rachel had great boobs, not too big, not too small, a perfect fit for her hands, and two, she **_**was**_** going to finish what they started. So when, Rachel had called her to come over to watch a movie and keep her company when her dads left, Quinn jumped at the chance.**

**Quinn could tell Rachel probably had the same idea she had, considering she was acting uncharacteristically shy when she came over. The only other time she was shy around Quinn, was then they had first started hanging out. Finn and Rachel had broken up over the whole Santana thing and her make out with Puck and she needed a friend. Quinn did too, and to everyone except Mercedes and Kurt's surprise, since they already knew about her crush on Rachel, they became friends. Rachel bounced back pretty quick from her break-up with Finn, saying that she realized in hindsight, she had built a fantasy of him he couldn't live up to, and she didn't want to date someone who only made her feel bad about herself. So when Quinn stood up for her and built her up instead of bringing her down, Rachel promptly fell for her. Here they were 4 months after the first time Quinn took Rachel's side, and Quinn was pretty sure she was in the love with the tiny diva.**

**Rachel led the way to her room with everything already set up for their movie and Quinn promptly took off her shoes, laid down on the bed, and opened her arms for Rachel to cuddle into, and now here they were. Quinn, while not all that sexually experienced, wasn't dumb, knew Rachel was aroused. She could see in the dim light emanating from the TV that Rachel's eyes were almost black, and pupils were non-existent. She could see the outline of her nipples in her tank top, and thanked God for Rachel's disdain for bras. When the love scene between the two main characters got going, and Quinn felt Rachel push her bottom half against Quinn, and start stirring she knew it was time. She had a plan and everything. She was sure Rachel was ready for sex, since Rachel had bluntly told her last night that she "thought it was time for them to make love", but she knew she had to play it cool and **_**not**_** act like a teenage boy looking for some ass. **

****

**Setting her plan in motion, she put her hand on Rachel's stomach under her top, and rubbed the warm tan skin she found there. She snuggled up closer to Rachel's back and placed a kiss at the nape of neck. Rubbing up and down Rachel's stomach, she felt and heard the other girls breathing increase, and her hips discreetly rock back towards Quinn's body. **

"**You okay baby?" the blonde asked.**

"**Y-yeah I'm fine, just a little warm" the dark haired girl replied.**

**Quinn smirked, she had Rachel right where she wanted her. She started pulling away from her and removed her hand from under Rachel's shirt, when a tiny hand stopped her. Rachel turned her head, sheepishly looking at Quinn hoping she would understand her silent message. Quinn did and put her hand back on her stomach and leaned forward and kissed Rachel. Quickly, and as it often did, the kiss became heated and Quinn could feel a familiar twinge in lower half and silently prayed that, finally, her and Rachel could become intimate. Apparently, Rachel felt the same and moved so Quinn was straddling her waist, and moved the blonde's hands upwards, giving her a hint of where she wanted to be touched. Quinn put her hands on Rachel's breasts, and started rubbing them through the flimsy fabric of her tank-top. Immediately her nipples, already hard, under Quinn's attention were like diamonds. Rachel moaned softly at the feel of Quinn's soft hands on her breasts, this was so much better than Finn's clumsy bear paws on her, not having to worry about the stupid mailman, she couldn't even kiss the boy without him losing it. Wryly, she thinks, if she had known that day in the auditorium why he had run away, she would've been over him real fast. Feeling Quinn's hands at the hem of her shirt pulling it over head ceased all thoughts of Finn and how much better Quinn was for her than him, prompting her to stop thinking and just **_**feel**_**, for one of the first times in her life. **

****

"**Wow." "God, Rach, you're so beautiful." **

"**What" Rachel breathed back.**

**Rachel caught up in looking into Quinn's eyes and seeing the love she had for the blonde cheerleader reflected back didn't catch what she had said. Quinn misunderstood her "what" for disbelief and backtracked.**

"**Not, not that you're not beautiful without your shirt on, I thought you might be, like, self-conscious since this is-"**

**Rachel cut Quinn's ramble off with a kiss and smiled at the blushing blonde above her. "I see I've been rubbing off you Quinn, and while I appreciate your reassurances of my beauty, I'd rather if you went back to touching me, since that was working rather well for me." "Also, you have on way to many clothes, and I suggest remedying this situation immediately."**

**Quinn didn't waste any time. She got off Rachel and stood at the end of the bed, removing her clothes. She wasn't lost on the way Rachel was looking at her, mouth hung open, eyes dark, like she was a piece of meat. Well, if Rachel ate meat, she amended. All Rachel had on was a pair of short shorts, the same ones from the Funk number, Quinn remembers. How could she forget those famous red shorts? With a smirk on her face Quinn took her place on top of the brunette again, kissed her, and started sliding her shorts down. Once her shorts were off, she re-directed her attention back to Rachel's breasts. Oh god, those glorious breasts, Quinn wasn't really sure how she could've ever fooled herself into thinking she was straight, but she has no problem admitting she's gay now, especially faced with the most fabulous rack she'd ever seen. **

**Diving in, Quinn took a hard chocolate nipple in her mouth and began sucking. Being the thorough person that she was, she brought her hand up to Rachel's other breast and began playing with the bud. She pulled back some and bit down on the tip of the nipple, and Quinn could feel Rachel squirming underneath her. She was already moaning in pleasure from what Quinn was doing. To satisfy her girl, Quinn placed her thigh in between Rachel's legs, right at her core, and ground down. Rachel threw her head back, thrusted upwards, and held Quinn's head in place at her breasts. Quinn had no problem with that one, as she could already tell she found her new favorite thing. Quinn alternated between sucking and biting both nipples, and lapping at the bites after she made them. Rachel's moaning got even louder and she could tell she was close, since you know, Rachel was repeating it over and over. She was close as well, Rachel's leg was placed in between hers, and whenever her hips canted up, her leg rubbed at her clit. She could feel Rachel's wetness all over her thigh, and hers dripping down on Rachel's as well. **

****

**Rachel couldn't believe the pleasure she was feeling right now. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. Sure, she had masturbated before, but the white hot heat she felt burning in her stomach, was indescribable. She could smell both her and Quinn's arousal, and could feel it on both of their thighs, and she almost felt dirty, getting this much pleasure from something so simple. The handful of times she had let Finn touch her breasts it was never pleasurable, she felt like it was her duty as a girlfriend, and she always had her top on. Now she knows why. She simply just wasn't aroused by him. Yeah, his dopeyness could be cute sometimes, and he had his moments where he said and did the right things, but most of the time, she couldn't even hold a conversation with him without dumbing herself down. That, combined with the mailman, didn't exactly make for a sexy boyfriend or sexyness in general. But now, she realizes that the problem wasn't Finn, it was just a boyfriend in general. She's not into labels, and never went through the whole boy/girl thing, preferring to just like who she liked, but after this Rachel Berry can say with certainty that girls definitely had the upper hand. Speaking of girls, the one on top of her, her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray was going after her breasts like a starving woman. She briefly stores the question of Quinn being breastfed as a child for later, since the girl was going after her chest, particularly her nipples with such a ferocity she just had to wonder if the blonde had been deprived as a child. **

**After a particularly hard bite to side of her breast and rather vicious tug at her nipple, Rachel comes. Rachel works the leg that's at Quinn's heat methodically, determined to get her girl off. Rachel reaches up, returning the favor and tugs at Quinn's chest and she's done. Panting, she collapses next to the tiny brunette girl, and draws her in. Once Rachel catches her breath she doesn't skip a beat.**

"**Quinn, while that was certainly adequate in terms of pleasure, like I said earlier, I am ready to consummate this relationship as I feel that we are without a doubt in love, and I am very sexually attracted to you, and if this is a preview as to what is to come, no pun intended, in our future lovemaking, then I demand that we continue now."**

****

**Quinn groans and rolls on her back. Only her girlfriend, Rachel Berry could have an amazing orgasm and be able to give a speech after it. Rolling over she kisses Rachel softly to continue the job, when she feels it. A hand on her back shaking her. She shrieks thinking it's the diva's fathers, but then she hears it. It's Rachel saying her name over and over again, which is weird because she's not even touching her, and she's not **_**that**_** good yet. And why does she sound so far away, she's face to face with Rachel, she should be able to hear her clearly. And, holy shit, her mouth wasn't moving! **

**All of a sudden the picture changes. It's dark outside and she's in Rachel's living room, and she can faintly smell dinner in the background. She's cuddled on the couch with Rachel, and her warm brown eyes are staring at Quinn with a concerned look.**

"**Are alright Quinn?" "You were making weird noises, did you have a nightmare baby?"**

**Quinn's not awake enough to answer her question and instead pulls Rachel closer to her and buries her face in her neck, taking in her warm skin, and vanilla body wash and that scent that was so distinctly **_**Rachel**_**, that she doesn't even have it in her to get upset about her sex dream being interrupted. Besides, they've been dating for awhile now and have gotten way further than that in real life. Hell, they've done things that her former dream self probably couldn't even dream of. Kissing the neck in front of her, she can hear Rachel's quiet chuckle, and feel the reverberations of the noise from where she has the smaller girl pressed so tightly against her. They're staying at Rachel's parents house for Christmas break from college, and they've been apart since Thanksgiving, so it's not weird that Quinn's being so touchy with Rachel. Rachel's in New York at Julliard and Quinn was in Illinois at Northwestern studying medicine, so their alone time was far and few between. She guesses that's why she was having a sex dream. Well, that, and she was obsessed with the girl's breasts. Even after all these years she never got tired of Rachel's body, and she remembers one day Rachel had asked in her usual blunt manner if Quinn's love of her breasts was borne out some Freudian theory of her not being breastfed or whatever. Her answer was of course no it's not some unconscious desire, she was breastfed, she just really likes her boobs okay. She had to repress her feelings until she was almost 17, and when she was allowed to express them she got a little crazy. It's okay though because Rachel totally loves it. In fact, she's not wearing a bra now, something that has not gone unnoticed by her girlfriend.**

**Quinn picks her head up smirking at her girlfriend "Wanna go make out while your dads make dinner." "For old time's sake of course."**

**When Rachel smiles her brilliant smile back and kisses her, she says in her most sultry voice "Why I thought you'd never ask." **


End file.
